So Careful Series
by possum
Summary: Two of Salem's teens find themselves in a bind. Read on to find out who, what and how they deal.
1. So Careful

Part 1

  


It couldn't be true. It just couldn't. They had been so careful. Always had been so careful.  
  
She sat on the closed toilet seat and held her head in her hands. She sighed. Things like this didn't happen to people like her. The prom queen just doesn't get knocked up. What would her mother say? What would her FATHER say?   
  
She could just see the disappointed looks on her friends faces. She wouldn't be joining them in the fall for college. She'd be stuck in a stuffy one bedroom apartment after having been shunned by her family. She'd eat ravioli out of the can and walk around in a tattered bathrobe while the baby lay crying.  
  
All because he didn't love her. Or at least she thought he didn't love her. She knew that their "thing" had started out as a good time and willing partner. But some where along the way it had turned into something else for her. She loved him, but she wasn't his. She was just someone to pass the time with. And now she was pregnant. Pregnant and alone. One of her worst fears was being alone.  
  
She couldn't take the thought of dealing with this. But that little symbol didn't lie. No, that blue plus mark meant so much more than a positive. It meant the end of her life as she knew it. No more heading to a kegger on a Friday night. No more blowing 100 dollars on an outfit she'd wear once. Now she was going to find out what real life was. No more rose colored glasses to look through.  
  
She hid the test in the trash and picked up the phone. "It's me. We need to talk."  
She went to the park to wait for him. She pulled her coat closer to herself and tried to stay warm in the January night air. Finally she saw him appear out of the shadows. His hair shining in the moonlight night.  
  
He sat next to her and waited or her to begin. He knew it would be something bad, buy the tone of her voice.  
"Jason, I'm pregnant."  
  
Jason's breath whooshed out of his body. He sat there, stunned. The very same thought's that she'd had, he had as well. They had been so careful. Things like this didn't happen to them.  
"Are you sure?"  
She nearly laughed at the hopeful tone of his voice. "Yes. I've been late for two months and I took a test."  
  
"Oh, God. What are we going to do? This will kill my parents."  
She scoffed, "And you don't think mine will have a fit too? Their baby girl got herself knocked up?"  
He winced at her harsh words. "I'll sorry. This is just- well it's a shock."  
She rolled her eyes, "For you and me both."  
Jason was suddenly angry with her attitude. How did she expect him to react? They were teenagers. What were they supposed to do?  
"Look, I know your having a way harder time with this than me, and that's understandable. But quit pushing me away."  
  
"Why? I'm just giving you the chance to do what you really want to do. Run away. It's what you do. It's what you always do. Run away when things get rough. Just go Jase. I'll be fine."  
His face turned red in anger. "Don't you push me away! I know you too! Better than you think. You push everyone away from you so they can't hurt you. Well guess what? I'm not going anywhere. If you want me away from you, then you better call the police, cause Jason Masters isn't going anywhere! Cause I-," he voice got quieter. "I think I love you."  
  
She sat there and let his words sink in. He loved her. He actually loved her. And right there she knew that everything would be fine. There would be no one bedroom apartments and ravioli cans in her future. No sir. Her baby was going to have a father. They were going to be a family. But she had to hear it one more time. "What did you say?"  
  
"I said I love you, Mimi. I always will."  
  
Mimi wrapped her arms around him and whispered in his ear, "I love you too, Jase." 

  



	2. Part 2

Part 2

1 month later- February   
Mimi is three months pregnant.  
  
"We're going to have to tell them, Mimi. There's no way that you can put it off much longer. You're already starting to show a little."  
Mimi listened to her boyfriend's words and tried not to cry. Jesus, it seemed as if she cried over everything here lately. She absentmindedly rubbed her slightly rounded belly. Telling her parents that she was pregnant was the last thing she wanted to do.  
Jason watched her eyes tear up and his heart broke a little more. They were in a mess. Here they were at 18. Young, stupid, unprepared and pregnant. Jason knew that everyone would expect him to leave Mimi high and dry. There was no way he could do that. He was going to be responsible for their actions, and he loved her. As much as he had tried to deny it to himself in the past, Jason loved Mimi.  
  
They hadn't told anyone yet. They were keeping it a secret for a long as they could. The other day Belle had asked Mimi why she was spending so much time with Jason and Mimi told her that they were together now. Belle looked at her like she had two heads. Mimi could only imagine what she would say if she told Belle that she was having Jason's child.  
  
30 minutes later, they were still sitting in Jason's truck parked outside the Lockhart home. Finally Mimi reached for the door handle. "Let's hope for the best."  
They walked hand in hand to the door and went inside.  
Thankfully both her parents were home, so Mimi didn't have to do this twice.  
"Mama, Daddy. Jason and I have something to tell you." Mimi began. "Sit down."  
Maureen Lockhart's heart sank to the bottom of her chest, she feared for the worst and her fears were confirmed.  
"Well, I'm pregnant." Jason squeezed Mimi's hand for support as he watched her mother crumple into tears and her father's face turn beet red with fury.  
Mimi started crying too. "I'm sorry, Mama. I'm so sorry. I ruined everything we talked about." Mimi was hoping for some supporting words from her parents, but she soon realized there wouldn't be any.  
  
Mimi looked at her father, who was fighting back tears. "Daddy."  
David Lockhart simply shook his head and got up and left the room before his little girl saw him cry and before he put hid fist through Jason Masters face. The nerve of that punk to show up in HIS house and tell him that he ruined his daughter's life. No, she ruined her own life.  
Mimi watched as her father simply walked away from her. He wouldn't even look at her. Mimi wanted to die. She wanted to die for hurting her parents so much. She felt so ashamed.  
Mimi sat next to her mother and tried to comfort her. When Maureen jerked away from her Mimi lost it. She started sobbing uncontrollably.  
David Lockhart reappeared. "I want you out of this house. You are no longer welcome. And I don't EVER want to see you, this bastard who knocked you up, or the bastard child you're carrying."  
Mimi looked at her father in astonishment. What? What did he just say? She was still in a daze when Jason helped her up and lead her out of the house. Neither one of them looked back.  
******  
Jason drove them to his house in the Upper Side of Salem. Mimi watched all the other mansions passing by and she felt numb. Not from the cold February air, but from her father's harsh words and her mother's silent betrayal. She was on her own. Her parents wanted nothing to do with her.  
Jason helped her out of the truck and lead her into his family's mansion. They went to the kitchen and he fixed her some tea. It seemed to help everyone else.  
She still hadn't said anything and he was starting to get scared.  
  
Mimi sat there in her own world thinking back to when she was a little girl and could do no wrong in her parents eyes and she was her father's little princess.  
She could hear Jason on the phone, who was trying to be quite.  
"Yeah, it's an emergency. Mom, I really need you right now. Could you please come home. Ok. I'll see you then."  
Jason just sat with her until his mother arrived. Mimi's tea sat untouched.   
Jason greeted his mother in the hallway.  
Jaclyn Masters looked at her youngest son and saw the grief etched on his handsome face. "What is it, darling?"  
Jason hung his head and then met his mother's eyes, "Mimi's pregnant."  
Jaclyn closed her eyes. This was every parent's worst nightmare was to have your teenage son or daughter dealing with something like this. She simply reached out and gave him a hug. "I love you, Jason and no matter what we'll work this out."  
Jason leaned into his mother's warm embrace and inhaled her familiar perfume. He was so lucky to have his parents. They were so supportive of him.  
"There's something else." Jason told his mother what all had happened at the Lockhart home. Jaclyn was in tears by the time he finished. "She's still in there and hasn't said a word since."  
  
Jaclyn Masters entered her kitchen and looked at the small girl sitting at the table. She looked utterly broken. Jaclyn's past came back to her and she saw herself sitting there. "Come on, dear. Let's go sit somewhere more comfortable."  
Jaclyn lead her to the den and sat her down on one of the plush couches.  
Jaclyn pulled her into a hug. "It's going to be alright, honey. You're going to be just fine." Jaclyn continued to croon reassuring words to her and Mimi starting sobbing again. Loud heart wrenching sobs. Jaclyn just continued to hold her and rock her. She cried too, for the anguish this young girl suffer and for herself, for she had been in a similar situation many years ago.  
  
Jason stood back and watched the two woman he cared about most, wondering what they all were in store for next.  



	3. Part 3

Part 3

2 weeks later  
Mid-February  
  
Mimi is 3 ½ months pregnant.  
  
Mimi shut the door to her locker and leaned her forehead against it. She was fighting back a severe case of morning sickness. Ha, morning sickness. They should call it all day sickness. It was the last period of the day and she still felt like @#%$.  
She felt a strong pair of arms wrap around her waist and rest comfortably on her tummy.  
"If you keep that up, we'll never be able to keep this a secret."  
Jason nuzzled her ear, "I just can't stop thinking that, in this beautiful body lies my child."  
Mimi smiled beautifully, "You always know the right thing to say."  
  
"Hey guys!" Mimi and Jason turned at the sound. Chloe greeted the happy couple. "Hey. We're all going to Dot.Com after school. Wanna go? We'd really like to see you guys."  
Mimi looked at Jason, "Sure. We'd love to hang with you guys. Plus, we need to tell you something."  
Chloe nodded. "Ok. Cool, we'll see you there."  
Jason and Mimi watched her walk away. Jason turned to Mimi. "Time to tell?"  
Mimi nodded.  
  
Belle sat at the table in Dot.com in her own world. There was something up with Mimi. Something odd.   
Mimi moved out of her parents house, but wouldn't tell anyone where she was moving too. She and Jason had been spending every waking moment with each other and Mimi was sporting a brand new wardrobe.   
Something odd was defining going on.  
  
Just then said couple walked through the door, arm and arm. Jason greeted his boys with high fives and handshakes. "Brady, Kiriakis! What's up?"  
Shawn high fived him. "Masters, long time no see."  
Mimi was so happy to see her girlfriends. "Belle! Chloe!" Mimi squealed.  
She felt like she hadn't been out of the house in weeks. Truth was, she hadn't.   
She and Jason had moved into the carriage house on his family's estate. It was a comfortable and slightly lavish guesthouse, with two bedrooms, three bathrooms, a full kitchen and a back porch with a view of the Salem hills and meadows. It was the perfect refuge for Mimi.   
Jaclyn had taken Mimi shopping for new clothes, so she wouldn't have to face her parents again. Mimi had protested, but Jaclyn Masters would not be swayed. Nothing but the best for the mother of her first grandchild.  
  
Jaclyn and Mimi had taken to each other immediately. Jaclyn had told Mimi all about her own childhood and how Jaclyn herself had gotten pregnant with Jason's older brother Jefferson at a young age Thankfully, her then husband stuck by her and they somehow survived and raised two wonderful sons.   
Sadly though, Jaclyn's husband Joshua had left her and their children for a better place in heaven 7 years ago.  
  
"Helloo? Are you listening to me?" Mimi was snapped out of her thoughts.  
"Huh?"  
Belle rolled her eyes. "I knew it. You weren't listening. I said, 'What's up with you?' You two have been acting strange for months now. What gives?"  
Mimi looked at Jason. "You wanna field this one?"  
Jason grinned and squeezed her hand. "Sure, baby. Oh, speaking of- we've got a bun in the oven." Mimi laughed at his attempt at humor while the rest of the group looked on in shocked expressions.  
Chloe recovered first. "OHMYGOD!!!!!" Chloe screamed and hugged Mimi tightly. When she let go, there were tears in her eyes. "I can't believe your going to have a baby. Oh my god! I'm so excited for you." Chloe hugged Mimi again.  
Mimi held onto Chloe and smiled and laughed. There was nothing like acceptance from your friends. Knowing someone would always be there for you.  
  
Belle looked onto the scene with mixed feelings. What were they going to do? How were they going to survive? They couldn't go to college now. They were going to stay in Salem forever. Belle was disappointed for Mimi. Mimi sure was putting on a brave act. She has to be dying inside, Belle thought.  
  
Shawn and Philip's jaws dropped when Jason announced their little secret. Philip looked over at Chloe. That could be him, that could be them. Would they be able to handle it the same way? Chloe looked over at him and smiled and he could see the joy that this baby brought to her eyes and he knew that they would be great parents. Just like the awesome parents Jason and Mimi were going to be.  
  
Shawn shook his head. Hasn't anyone ever heard of birth control?? For God's sake, this place was overrun with babies. Shawn smiled at the thought of a miniature Jason tormenting the two.  
  
Belle excused herself to the bathroom. Jason nodded in Belle's direction. "What's up her ass?"  
Shawn shrugged, "Something different everyday. Who knows."  
Mimi excused herself as well. She cornered Belle in the restrooms.   
Belle tried to push past.  
"It's ok, Belle. I'm not contagious, I'm pregnant. You can stand beside me and not get it."  
Belle blew a stray strand of hair out of her eyes. "I know that, Meems. I just- I don't know. It's weird."  
Mimi sighed, "You're telling me. Can't you just be happy for me?"  
Belle looked Mimi in the eye, "But is this something that you can be happy about?"  
Mimi stared right back. "I want you to look at me. I'm fine. My baby, Jason and me are fine. We will all be ok. This is the best thing that could happen to me. Please, Belle. Be happy for me. You are my best friend and I don't know what I'd do if you weren't here for me. I need you now more than ever."  
Belle burst into tears and she and Mimi hugged and cried.  
  
Back at the table Jason was talking to Philip and Shawn while Chloe was already scanning baby sites on the Internet.  
Jason was explaining their living situation.  
"So you guys live together, alone? And that's ok?"  
Philip rolled his eyes, "Duh, Shawn. What's he gonna do? Knock her up?"  
Shawn and Jason laughed.  
"So Masters, how does it feel to get some on a regular basis?" Shawn asked.  
Jason scoffed, "Yeah, right. All she does is puke and sleep."


	4. Part 4

Part 4

  


4 months pregnant

March

  


Mimi rang her hands fretfully. "Where is he? He said he'd be here. I don't want to do this without him."

Chloe watched Mimi pace the living room in the guest house that had become Mimi and Jason's new home. "He said he'd be here and he will. Meems, calm down. Jason would never miss the first doctor's visit."

Mimi sighed, "I know, but he was supposed to get off work an hour ago and we have to be at the doctor's office in like 30 mins."

Chloe stood up and made Mimi sit down, because she was making Chloe nervous. "Sit. You're scaring me. Let me try and call Jason again."

Chloe dialed the number of the restaurant Jason had recently got a job at. "May I speak to Jason Masters, please." The hostess gave her an irritated sigh and a curt response, then finally Jason got on the phone.

"Hello," Jason asked a little out of breath.

"Jason! What are you doing! It's time to go to the doctor." Chloe told him.

Mimi jumped up, "Is that him? Is he coming home? Where is he?" With each question, Mimi's voice raised on octave.

Chloe winced and tried to keep the phone from Mimi, "Just meet us there!" Chloe hung up the phone before Mimi could get it.

"Chloe Lane, just because I'm pregnant doesn't mean that I can't kick your butt."

Chloe danced out of the way and laughed, "If you had gotten on the phone, you'd never get to the doctor's office. Come on, let's go. He's going to meet us there."

  


Mimi and Chloe sat next to each other in the waiting room looking at magazines while the other women in the office eyed the two girls.

All of a sudden Mimi snorted with laughter.

Chloe glared at her. "What's so funny?" she whispered.

Mimi grinned and whispered back, "I was just thinking that I bet all these women think that we are lesbians and I'm carrying our child."

Chloe shouted with laughter and got glares of disapproval from the women.

Mimi and Chloe continued to quietly giggled at each other.

  


Finally Mimi's name was called and she and Chloe entered the examination room. Chloe looked at the pictures on the wall and check her watch while Mimi changed.

Chloe heard a commotion in the hall and saw Jason struggling with the receptionist. 

"Pssst!.." Chloe signaled.

Jason looked around till he saw her and then snuck down the hall to the exam room.

Mimi brightened visibly when he entered. He was still in his restaurant uniform.

"Jase! Baby, you made it!" Mimi cooed.

Jason grinned broadly, "That's right, baby. I would never miss this for the world." Jason leaned in a punctuated his words with a tender and sweet kiss.

Chloe felt like she was intruding on something wondrous and private, so she told the couple she would wait in the waiting area.


	5. Part 5

Part 5

  


5 months pregnant

  


Mimi lay on the sofa watching the Montel show. She was eating cereal from the box and crying. The show was about paternity tests and it was really getting to Mimi.

Jason had been in the shower trying to get the stink of the restaurant off his skin. He came downstairs and saw his beautiful-pregnant-with-his-child girlfriend crying.

"Baby, what's wrong?" He asked with concern filling his voice. Jason sat down beside her and put his arm around her.

Mimi threw his arm off of her. "Men! That's was wrong with me!" She said between sobs.

Jason looked at her confused, "What? Men? What are you talking about?"

Mimi wailed, "That's just it! You never understand me! You're always too concerned with everything else to worry about me!"

Jason was completely thrown for a loop. When he had gotten home an hour ago, she was fine and greeted him happily and sweetly. Now his beautiful girlfriend was replaced with a screeching banshee.

  


"Mimi, I'm sorry baby. I don't understand what's making you so upset. I don't want you to be like this. It's not good for the baby."

Mimi started crying fresh tears and wouldn't answer him. 

Just then the TV show she had been watching came back on from commercial and Jason finally understood what was going on.

  


He clicked the TV off. "Aw, Mimi. Why are you watching that crap? You know that I would never, ever leave you or the baby alone. I'm here for the long haul, ok? You aren't going to get rid of me no matter how hard you try."

Mimi's crying had calmed down to sniffles. She looked up at him and he wiped her tear streaked face. 

"You mean that?" She said in a very small voice.

Jason nodded, "With all my heart. Now, come here and give me some sugar."

Mimi giggled and climbed onto Jason's lap. 

Mimi kissed him softly on the mouth and then teasingly slid her tongue in his mouth and back out. Jason growled and tried to recapture her tongue. They spent the rest of the afternoon, showing each other how much they loved them.

~~~~~~~~~

  


Later that night....

  


Jason peered into the fridge, "How about steak?"

Mimi wrinkled her nose, "Not unless you want it to end up in the toilet."

"Chicken?"

"Makes me gassy."

"Fish?"

"Are you kidding?"

"Pizza?"

"In the toilet again."

Jason sighed, "Is there anything in this fridge that we can eat, that won't make you sick?"

Mimi rested her chin on her hand, "Probably not."

Jason threw his hands up in the air, "I give up!"

Mimi round the counter and hugged him, "I know you tried, baby. But junior here doesn't seem to like much."

Jason rest his hands on her belly and rubbed it. He thought of one last ditch effort. "Subway?"

"Ooh, now you're talking!"


End file.
